The Journey Beneath the Stars
by Storyteller3412
Summary: First Warrior Fanfic. You guys get t decide what to d with this story. If you want to change the main character, please review. And if you want like certain deaths and new names for kits and warriors please review that too. All comments are welcome. Going to try to upload once every few months or so. My schedule is really busy, sorry.
1. Forest Info

First warrior fanfic. Please be patient probably going to post a lot in beginning like once a month then do like every few months. Sorry, so many stuff on my schedule so.  
But anyway, this is a story of Amberkit becoming one of the best warriors in the forest. I've always just loved the warriors life, not only the fighting. You guys will choose the story. So, enjoy, please review.

Thunderclan:

Leader: Blizzardstar

Deputy: Hazelpelt

Medicine Cat: Snowfall

Warriors:

Rockpelt

Aspentail

Mousefur

Chesnutheart

Swancloud

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Emberheart

Tinyfoot

Petalwhisker

Firefoot

Frogleg

Queens:

Stormcloud: Cloudkit, Ferretkit, Amberkit

Flowershadow: Falconkit, Eaglekit, Hawkkit

Shadowclan:

Leader: Foxstar

Deputy: Ravenwing

Medicine Cat: Lilypad

Apprentice: Wasppaw

Warriors:

Sandfur

Plumshadow

Sparrowheart

Nettlefur

Rushwhisker

Flamefire

Acornpelt

Sunheart

Poppyflower

Willowfur

Queens:

Birdsong: Gingerkit, Flowerkit

Harefrost: Cloverkit

Maplepelt: Streamkit

Riverclan:

Leader: Swiftstar

Deputy: Boulderfoot

Medicine Cat: Lightfeather

Warriors:

Bushwhisker

Batwing

Rosecloud

Scarface

Otterfur

Fishpelt

Rainstorm

Copperpelt

Pebblefoot

Streampelt

Queens:

Pearfur: Rosekit, Daisykit

Frostwhisker: Breezekit, Waterkit, Weedkit

Windclan:

Leader: Blazestar

Deputy: Owlwhisker

Medicine Cat: Goldenpool

Warriors:

Breezepelt

Ashfur

Molespot

Leopardheart

Morningfire

Nightflower

Brightnight

Talonflame

Sootpelt

Fernfur

Duskstorm

Queens:

Mosswing: Smokekit


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning when Amberkit opened her eyes. It was barely leaf fall, and she could feel the slight breeze coming from the overlying brambles to keep away the cold, but more importantly, attackers.

She stretched and yawned, and attempted to get out of the nursery without making a sound or waking up everyone. She stealthily made it to the entrance, but accidentally stepped on Falconkit and Eaglekit.

Falconkit yowled and woke Eaglekit yowled who also yowled after Amberkit stepped on his tail. Stormcloud and Flowershadow immediately got up and growled, thinking there were predators.

"Amberkit, watch it." Falconkit hissed. Stormcloud and Flowershadow, seeing it was just the kits, sighed with relief and purred with amusement.

"Now, Amberkit, why would you wake the nursery up?" Stormcloud exclaimed, her voice still purring from amusement.

"I'm sorry, I really am! I was trying to get out without making noise, but Falconkit's tail was right there!" Amberkit started explaining heatedly.

Well, today was the day! She would now become an apprentice. She watched as she saw Emberheart, Petalwhisker, Mousefur and Aspentail come back from a hunting party. They were carrying a good haul of magpies, sparrows, three mice, a vole, and a squirrel. They released the haul into the pile and let the others eat. Amberkit also observed a patrol come in. Rockpelt, Swancloud, Chestnutheart, and Berrypaw. They seemed exhausted.

Oh how Amberkit wanted to become an apprentice so bad! The queens said that being an apprentice was hard work, and we should enjoy being a kit while it lasted.

They were all mousebrained at that! Sorry, that was mean. But in my mind, they do certainly seem mousebrained! Who would not want to become an apprentice, the final step to becoming a warrior!

At last, after eating a magpie with Amberkit's brothers Cloudkit and Ferretkit, it was finally noon. It was time to become an apprentice!

Amberkit saw, with excitement, Blizzardstar leap up to the tree. His deputy, Hazelpelt was lying loyally by his side on a branch lower.

"Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather for a meeting!" Blizzardstar yowled out.

"Three kits have reached the age of six months and have become old enough to become apprentices. Cloudkit, Ferretkit, and Amberkit, please come to the front."

Chests puffing with pride, the three scampered towards the tree, stopping right below it. Blizzardstar gazed fondly at them before saying,

"Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Rockpelt. I hope Rockpelt will pass down all he knows on to you." Cloudkit, now Cloudpaw, was beaming with pride. Blizzardstar looked for Rockpelt and quickly found his gray pelt in the midst. He was standing straight, proudly. He nodded towards him, urging him forward.

"Rockpelt, you are ready to take on a another apprentice. You have received respect from your past apprentices and you have shown to be courageous and brave. You will be the mentor of Cloudpaw and I expect you to pass down all you know down to Cloudpaw."

Rockpelt touched noses with Cloudpaw, and together, they walked towards the back, both sitting regally and proudly.

Soon, Ferretkit was named Ferretpaw and his mentor was Tinyfoot.

Finally it was Amberkit's turn.

"Amberkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, ntil you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Emberheart. I hope and expect that Emberheart will pass down all he knows to you."

"Emberheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have shown to be a formidable opponent and teammate, and you have shown again and again that you are patient and kind. You will be the mentor of Amberkit and I expect you to pass down what you know to Amberkit."

Emberheart reached down to touch noses and I obliged. I was burning with pride as I saw the eyes staring and boring into me from both sides. I raised my head tall and walked towards my brothers.

"Cloudpaw! Ferretpaw! Amberpaw!" The chant rolls through the crowd and eventually the gathering disperses.

I was finally an apprentice.

Please review. Storyteller, over and out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So what are we doing today?" Amberpaw asked her mentor Emberheart.

"Nothing exciting I'm afraid. There is not enough water and moss for the elders. We have to collect the water from the Cave and after that if you are not tired, we can have some hunting practice." Emberheart replied. Amberpaw hearing this immediately felt excitement. Her first time to leave the camp! Oh how exciting that would be.

"All right, that sounds exciting enough for today. When will we go? With who?" Amberpaw asked once more.

"My, you are filled with questions aren't you? We will go right not with your brother Cloudpaw. Ferretpaw has been assigned to collect herbs with the medicine cat."

Amberpaw felt a twinge of sympathy for Ferretpaw, but it quickly went away when the group left fr the cave. The cave was huge and vast! There was so much water yet the ground was shallow. There were a lot of moss to the sides and the bottom. The group quickly scratched up some moss and brought it to the camp.

"Well done! Amberpaw are you not tired? How about you, Cloudpaw?" They both shook their heads no.

"All right then, I guess a little hunting lesson wouldn't hurt."

We walked towards the training hallow. Amberpaw had only seen glimpses of the training hallow wihen the older apprentices were training. Amberpaw had been excited the whole day and shee felt confident that she could overcome anything.

Therefore, she jumped into the training hallow. She was not ready for the strange feeling of sand. She landed at an awkward angle and dusted herself off immediately. After the shock wore down, she began to admire the texture of the sane. It was not like water, it was more like pebbles but so much smaller. It felt like rock water. That's it! Rock water!

Finally, Rockpelt and Emberheart padden down.

"Before we get into anything, do you apprentices know anything abut hunting? Can you show me your hunting crouches?"

They were eager to show off their skills and got into a crouch more like a battle stance then a hunting crouch. The moment they were born, the kits had bugan to play warrior life, and they did not know the difference between the hunting stance and the battle stance.

The mentors chuckled silently for a few moments and began to criticize.

"Amberpaw, your hindlegs are too far apart. Your tail is twitiching like crazy! Your front paws seem like they are about to run away from you. Stop breathing so loudly! You sound like you are in a fozes den with no way to get out! Yur belly is too high, crouch lower! Cloudpaw, your stance is a perfect battle stance! That is not what we want. Hindlegs are too in, spread them out a little. No! Don't unsheath your claws, learn to control!"

The day dragged on, and the two apprentices were exhausted by the time they were done.

"Allright. Tomorrow we will try to hunt actual prey. Go on and help look for ticks and you can rest. Nice job today."

And with that the appretices worked without feelings, they were too exhausted. After they were done with all their chroes, they collasped on their beds and slept.

Amberpaw woke up the next day, the sun barely coming out.

"All cats! Wake up! Foxes are coming!" A voice from outside is heard yowling.

Amberpaw sprang up and scampered out the den to see three huge foxes leaping in the air to latch themselves on the cat that had yowled.

It was Firefoot, one of the most loyal clan cats in Thunderclan.


	4. Chapter 3

Amberpaws POV

Firefoot yowled in surprise once more as the foxes leaped towards him. He scrambled away from the nursery. _Already thinking on his feet! Impressive!_ He scrambled towards the bramble bushes and turned around to face the foxes. The foxes looked at him with a hunger that chilled me to the bone.

As they started to run towards Firefoot, the other warriors began to emerge from the den.

"Amberpaw! Get out! Get to your den!" hissed Emberheart. With that, he leaped up to intercept one of the foxes. He scratched the pelt and leaped off, and scratched the underbelly. The fox howled and swiped at Emberheart. _One hit with one of those powerful paws… that means death._ I was terrified to move but forced myself to go into the den. I knew I was too weak and unexperiened to fight foxes. Might as well learn from the side. I saw Tinyfoot and Rockpelt rush out and leap into action immediately. They tackled the thrid fox. As they battled, the first fox reached Firefoot.

Firefoot hissed and leaped swiping at the eyes. He made contact and the fox howled and swiped arrogantly up. It connected and Firefoot's jaw crunched up and his face cracked back. Even from eight fox lengths away, I could hear the deafening crack of Firefoot. Aspentail, saw and howled with grief as he lunged for the fox. He scratched and clawed the fox until the three retreated deep into the forest. Possibly into Windclan.

Everyone was okay, a little scratched for some, but everyone was fine.

Except Firefoot. His body lied on the floor, still and unmoving. Everyone knew what had happened. He was dead. There was nothing to do about it. My heart clenching and unclenching, I stalked toward it along with all the other warriors.

"Amberpaw, stay back." I heard Emberheart tell me gently. I was so glad that my mentor was at least safe. Blizzardstar, who had attempted to help Firefoot the moment he saw him in trouble was already there, his head kneeling beside him. A circle of warriors gathered around the body.

Blizzardstar eventually leaped towards the tree and announced.

"Today, although the day is young, a death has plagued us. A brave warrior who had wanted the bery best of the Clan till the very end has left us for the better hunting in Starclan. Firefot will be forever remembered for his bravery in the attack of the foxes. We admire his quick thinking of saving the nursery and the warriors. Hold vigil warriors for your fellow friend, teamate and warrior."

The day was for vigil. Only a few patrols went out to hold their duties to mark the terriotory and to hunt. I was angry that the foxes had taken a life. Ruthless scum! I hunted for hours until the sun was waning and the moon was low in the sky. I carried towards camp three sparrows, a squirrel, two voles, two magpies, and a rabbit. I had learned my style of hunting. I had learned far more actually hunting then what I had learned yesterday about hunting stance. The stance had helped tremendously though.

"Wow, you really know how to hunt! Your even better than some of the veteran warriors! At this rate, you would become the best hunter!" Emberheart exclaimed. My chest puffed up in pride but I could still see a group of warriors still with Firefoot. It made my heart squeeze, and before I could thank or apologize or do anything, I ran out of the camp, my eyes filled with tears.

 _Amberpaw! You cannot be this weak for one warrior! How will you feel when there is a battle and several warriors get hurt and die? You'll never cope with it. Get stronger, be better than the rest, I will not give up!_ With these thoughts plagueing me, I decided to hunt for some more squirrles. The day was very helpful in helping me become a warrior.

 **I'm really trying to get new chapters out to be interested in this story. Please review. Pretty sure not a lot of you are but to the ones that do review, tell me what to do next. What big battle, what new warriors, who should die, what should be discovered. Prophcies are kinda hard for me, but like if a lot of you want it, I'll try to make something up.**

 **That's it for now. Thanks for reading. Storyteller, over and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I crouched low, my belly just brushing the new sprouting leaves. A mouse was chomping away on a twig, not a care in the world. There was a moment, a moment of silence that lasted for what seemed to be a long time. I bunched up my hind legs and was about to pounce when I crunched on a branch. The mouse immediately dissapeared. I hissed with fustration, that was the second piece of prey that had escaped her. Next to her, her brother, Ferretpaw chuckled loudly, probably scaring the entire forest into hiding for the next two moons.

"You can't be twitching your tail like that. It seemed like it was trying to run away! If you kept your tail balanced, you would have immediately felt the branch and caught that." Cloudpaw emerged carrying a vole.

"Did you catch the mouse?" Cloudpaw's face fell as he saw my empty mouth and Ferretpaw chuckling. I stalked away my body burning. It had been three full moons and I was becoming a great warrior. Although my hunting skills were still a little rusty, my battle skills had grown better than most of the warriors.

"Let's go practice battling." I shouted towards my two brothers. They groaned and padded after me. They already knew that I was going to win. Emberheart now had a little troubele keeping up with me and Emberheart was one of the best fighters in the Clan.

Three apprentices were becoming warriors today. Eaglepaw, Hawkpaw, and Falconpaw. Eaglepaw was one of the most formidable opponents. He even beat me once. Hawkpaw and Falconpaw were very good hunters.

Life was tough in Thunderclan. Blizzardstar was deathly ill. He had lost a life because of a badger scratch a few moons ago. After that, he had lost three lives due to illness and this was his third to last life. Everyone was tense, everyone knew that there was a new leader and deputy coming.

Hazelstar had died, because of greencough. Everyone was in panic but no one else was ill. It was moonhigh soon and the deptuy would be chosen soon.

 _Who could it be? Maybe it's Rockpelt… he's very loyal, and he is very smart. It rpobably would have been Firefoot if he was still alive… Maybe it's Chesnuttail, or Petalwhisker. Wait no, she hasn't mentored someone has she?_

I glimpsed at the nursery to see the three newest kits, Scorchkit and Wolfkit. They were probably going to become apprentices today too.

"It's a big day today huh? New deputy, new warriors and new apprentices." I say to my brother Cloudkit.

"Indeed, in a few moons we are going to become warriors too! I still can't believe that you haven't gone to a Gathering yet. You have been an apprentice for four moons! I slightly think that Blizzard star has bees in his brains!"

I was shocked but deep down, I did want to go to the Gathering. How could Cloudpaw say that about Blizzardstar? He was a greaet leader, and he was feeling a little bad. Yes that was the reason. He cannot think at the moment he is in too much pain.

After eating a thrush and sharing tongues with Berrytail, I watched as Blizzardstar came up, shaking and wobbling.

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather for a meeting. As you know, I have lost several lives due to a sickness. Also, I have lost my deptuy, Hazelpelt, due to greencough. Therefore, I must assign another warrior to become my dpetuy. I have thought long and hard, and I have decided that Emberheart will become my new deptuy. He has proven to be a loyal and brave cat, who is patient and kind also."

Everyone congratulated Emberheart for a moment and Blizzardstar waited for the noise to die down. I felt a rush of pride for my mentor and I could see that Emberheart was surprised and pleased at the same time.

"There is also two new kits who have reached the age of six moons. Scorchkit and Wolfkit please come here." The two kits scampered towards the leader with big eyes. "Scorchkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Your mentor will be Aspentail. Until the day you become a full and true warrior, your name will be Scorchpaw."

Looking at Aspentail, Blizzardstar continued "Aspentail, you have proven yourself to be a brave and courageous warrior, I hope you will pass down all you know to this young apprentice."

The two touched noses and walked to the back. The same ceremony happened to Wolfpaw.

"The last thing, there are three apprentices who have passed their assesment yesterday and will become warriors today. Eaglepaw, Falconpaw, and Hawkpaw please come forward.

They walked quickly to the base of the tree and waited for Blizzardstar to continue.

"I, Blizzardstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. Eaglepaw has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

A shaky _I do_ comes out of Eaglepaws mouth.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Eagletalon. StarClan honors your bravery and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The same ceremony is given to the new warriors, now there was three new warriors, Eagletalon, Faclonwing, and Hawkeye. There was also two new apprentices, Wolfpaw and Scorchpaw. And Emberheart is deputy.

I hoped that finally, just once, I could go to a Gathering.

Until then, I must wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

It was the middle of Leaf-bare. Prey was scarce and three warriors had died so far. Frogleg, Berrytail, and Mousefur.

And, Blizzardstar had died. Tomorrow, Emberheart would go to the Moontree.

And I had finally become a warrior although I still did not go to a gathering. I was the last apprentice to become a warrior before Blizzardstar had died.

My name was Ambersong. My brothers name were not Ferretclaw and Cloudpelt. The most scary news?

Emberheart was sick. Deathly sick. He may not be able to travel to get his nine lives before he…

I cannot think about it. I focus on straining to hear or smell prey. There was nothing. Serene silence, save for the wind howling. There was bitterfrost and I was longing to catch prey and return to the cozy den.

I finally caught a measly tiny mouse and return. I see Ferretclaw with only a squirrel. My feelings soar, if Ferretclaw the best hunter in the Clan can only catch a squirrel, I knew that getting any prey was an accomplishment.

I hear the ragged breathing of a returning patrol and I hear a yowl from Aspentail and his apprentice, Scorchpaw. "Shadowclan is invading!" My heart clenches. We could not be attacked, not now! I leap to my feet and look for my brothers, I see them charging towards me.

"Scorchpaw! Get over here!" I shout. With a reluctant moment, he comes running towards me.

"There are Shadowclan cats coming!" He shouts again.

"I know that, but how many are there? Are they all warriors? Any apprentices?" I badger him with questions.

"They are all warriors. Eight of them." I see Aspentail coming towards me.

"Yes there are eight warriors. Sandfur, Plumshadow, Poppyflower, Gingerpelt, Cloverstream, Flamefire, Streamshadow, and Sparrowheart. They all looked healthy. We must get ready! Hurry!"

We prepare. Rockpelt and Tinyfoot are ordered to guard the nursery. Everyone else prepare. We immediately hear the Shadowclan cats coming in yowling. They are not used to the undergrowth, and that is to our advantage. We yowl right back and attack.

I find a flurry of colors as they pour into camp. It was my first battle! And my first time officially meeting other cats other than patrols! I knew I should be scared and fighting, but I felt excited. I found my first target, Poppyflower. She hissed at me and launched herself at me. I bounced back and slashed at her face. She barely dodged and aimed for my underbelly. We started a dangerous game of slashing and scratching. I could see Hawkeye and Ferretclaw fighting against Plumshadow and Cloverstream. Aspentail and Sandfur hurtled towards us and Poppyshadow and I had to dodge to get out of the way.

Flamefire eventually slashed Petalflower and she went down howling. Flamefire went towards the nursery where Rockpelt and Tinyfoot were brislting, their fur fluffed up. They launcehd themselves at Flamefire, but Flamefire was young and experienced, whereas Tinyfoot and Rockpelt were old. They would have to go to the Elder's den. They fought furiously and I stood their like a sitting mouse. Poppyflower launched herself at me and started slashing at my underbelly. I howled in pain and slashed back. Eventually, Scorchpaw launched himself at Poppyshadow. We drove her out and the rest Shadowclan retreated hissing.

Everyone was satisfied and felt accomplished. But there were three bodies on the floor.

Unmoving,

and dead


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

The three dead were Sandfur, from Shadowclan, and Tinyfoot and Cloudpelt.

Oh Starclan, not Cloudpelt. He lied on the floor, several deep gashes spurting from his flank and underbelly.

A moon went by, and Emberheart had died. Snowfall, our medicine cat had told us that he wanted Swancloud to become the new leader. She was healthy and she was a formidable fighter. The new deputy was Chestnutheart.

Hearing that Emberheart had died made my heart ache. There were so many dying and seeing Emberheart and Cloudpelt go to Starclan without me… it was almost too much to bear. But I became better and stronger. I wanted to become the best and I wanted others to see that I was going to become leader. I strived everyday. Sadly, there was still four months until one of the kits became apprentices.

The best news out of all was that Flowershadow had another litter of kits. Five of them! Thank Starclan for smiling down upon us. Their names were Smokekit, Copperkit, Stagkit, Duskkit, and Blazekit. Stormcloud had three kits also. Their names were Beekit, Shadekit, and Fishkit. After all the lost warriors, Swanclud was healthy. And Chestnutheart would be a great deputy and maybe leader.

Swanstar became a leader on the night of the Gathering. She jumped onto the tree and announced.

"I know that Ambersong hasn't gone to a single Gathering yet, and she is a warrior! She will be attending tonight, and so will Chestnutheart, Rockpelt, Ferretclaw, Hawkeye, Eagletalon, Wolfpaw and Scorchpaw.

I felt a rush of excitement. My first Gathering! What will the other cats say? What will the other cats do? I never saw cats becoming kind from another clan. And I had severe doubts about Shadowclan. I was nervous, our attack would be mentioned. I wonder how it would play out.

The night drew on, I was so excited and nervous that I couldn't wait and go to sleep. Eventually, Swanstar came out with Chestnutheart. The warriors and apprentices made way to the Gathering. It was a eeriely silent, not even a single mouse scurrying by. I stepped on the border for Windclan for the first time and saw the circle of trees, that marked the Gathering Trees.

When we went in, there were several cats already mingling. The smell of other cats hit me hard. I had never smelled Riverclan scent, it smelled weird. Kind of like the water, I guess that is where they go their name. Shadowclan's scent was familiar after the recent attack, and Windclan was still a surprise even though I marked Thunderclan territroy almost everyday.

A silver and black she-cat came up to me.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before and you seem like a warrior!" The she-cat asked tentatively. I didn't know how to answer.

"Um, well, I -uh- I am Ambersong, I'm from Thunderclan. As you can see, Blizzardstar died and he wasn't feeling very well and he forgot that I had never gone to a Gathering. Swanstar realized and here I am now." I decide that the truth will be the best since lies can become very complicated.

"Oh, I see, well my name is Rosecloud from Riverclan. I guess the Gathering is the only time I can be friends with others! So, hi!" She was shy but she really liked the idea of the Gathering. And I was slowly warming up to the idea.

Before the Gathering started, I learned quite a few things about Rosecloud. She wished to become leader one day, or at least become the best warrior she can possibly be. Her favorite animal was fish, she also said that it was the only animal she ate. I laughed hard but eventually realized, she was telling the truth. She has invented a new fighting technique she calls the fish glide. She says she will use it on my if we meet in battle. That discouraged the mood so we moved on to other topics.

The Gathering was short, the only interesting thing was the fight between Thunderclan and Shadowclan.

"We had a slight problem for food with Shadowclan. We have dealt with it cleanly and thorughly. We mourn for Sandfur, as we hope that you mourn for Cloudpelt and Tinyfoot." Said Swanstar.

"You had a fight with Shadowclan?" asked Rosecloud with round eyes.

"Yes, we did, and Cloudpelt is my brother." I reply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, you're better than most warriors, others will apologize profusedly or not apologize at all. You are a good friend."

She smiled as I said that and pushed her muzzle into my fur. Moving onto the conversation between Swanstar and Foxstar.

"Yes, we do mourn for Tinyfoot and Cloudpelt. I will say that we had bees in our brains, but we are finally restored and stronger than ever." Foxstar replied cooly.

"Moving on, Thunderclan is thriving, we have had eight kits! Stagkit, Copperkit, Smokekit, Duskkit, Blazekit, Beekit, Shadekit, and Fishkit." Swanstar glances at me and continues "We also have a warrior who has not been to a gathering since Blizzardstar forgot her, due to the illness. She is here with us today, please welcome Ambersong.

There are mewls of Ambersong and I puff my chest in pride.

"The Gathering is an end, please converse for a few moments." Yowls Swanstar.

"Let's go meet others. " I ask Rosecloud. She nods and we pad towards a white tom, Talonflame.

I meet several cats, but I have banded with three special ones. Rosecloud from Riverclan, Talonflame from Windclan, and Hailfrost from Shadowclan.

It was an eventful night, yet I was exhausted. The one thought I had in mind was,

 _I must become leader of Thunderclan._


	8. Updated Forest Info

Thunderclan:

Leader: Swanstar – Eight Lives

Deputy: Chestnutheart

Medicine Cat: Snowfall

Warriors:

Rockpelt

Aspentail

Apprentice: Scorchpaw

Petalwhisker

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Falconwing

Hawkeye

Eagletalon

Ferretclaw

Ambersong

Queens:

Stormcloud: Beekit, Shadekit, Fishkit

Flowershadow: Smokekit, Copperkit, Stagkit, Duskkit, Blazekit

Shadowclan:

Leader: Foxstar – Five Lives

Deputy: Ravenwing

Medicine Cat: Lilypad

Warriors:

Sparrowheart

Waspwing

Flamefire

Acornpelt

Sunheart

Poppyflower

Willowfur

Cloverstream

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Harefrost

Apprentice: Redpaw

Gingercloud

Queens:

Birdsong: Toadkit, Darkkit

Riverclan:

Leader: Swiftstar – 4 Lives

Deputy: Otterfur

Medicine Cat: Lightfeather

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Warriors:

Rosecloud

Fishpelt

Rainstorm

Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Copperpelt

Pebblefoot

Streampelt

Rosewillow

Breezewhisker

Weedwhisker

Pearfur

Queens:

Frostwhisker: Beaverkit, Robinkit, Sleekkit

Windclan:

Leader: Blazestar – Four Lives

Deputy: Owlwhisker

Medicine Cat: Goldenpool

Warriors:

Bravefire

Leopardheart

Morningfire

Brightnight

Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Talonflame

Sootpelt

Duskstorm

Smokeshadow

Whitewind

Applefur

Queens:

Nightflower – Sprucekit, Oakkit, Pinekit, Beechkit


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7

Finally, leaf-bare hit us. It came like a angry beast, thirsting for pain and suffering. Prey was extinct. There were no prey at all, a measly mouse would be a feast. And Wolfpaw and Scorchpaw were now warriors. Wolfleap and Scorchfire. And I finally had an apprentice. Blazepaw.

Today was the first day of his apprenticeship.

"So what are we going to do today? Hunt, battle, mark the territory, explore the territory?"

"It's funny how you mention all the things that you won't be doing today. In fact, we are going to be doing something better than all of that combined!" I fake the enthusiasm. His eyes shine with curiosity and excitement.

"Well, what is it?"

"First, you must agree that you will do it no matter what." He nods vigorously, even before I finish my sentence. "All right… we are going to be… changing the moss for the warriors and the nursery! Yay!"

His ears flatten and tail droops. But he reacts quickly and springs back up. "Okay! I guess we can't hunt and battle all the time now huh?" His enthusiasm is surpirsing. And as we work to get the moss bedding, he does it with surprising speed and energy.

After we are done, I can see that he is eshausted. "I know you are exhausted, but since you were really good today, would you like to do some hunting techniques?" He springs to his paws, eyes blazing.

"Of course I want to train! Let's go right now!" He starts bounding towards the exit and I follow. He has never been outside the camp and this is the first time. He puts a tentative step into the wild and starts sniffing. He scampers along as if everything was something completely new. We finally got organized and tried some hunting techniques.

Blazepaw was a surprisinly good learner and was curious and patient. He did not get fustrated, not even once, and was always postivie and energetic. By the end of the day, we had caught a mouse, a thrush and a fat pigeon. We were both pretty tired after that and decided that it would be good to go back before nightfall.

Once we reached the camp, instantly we heard yowls coming. A second later there was a scent an unfamiliar scent. A scent that smelled like rats and disease.

 _Rogues! They are attacking!_ I had never seen rogues before, but nothing would I have imagined that they would look like dogs. Hulking masses of fur and bone, their mouths drawn to a snarl at all times, their eyes blood shot and their teeth black from decay. Their claws were wickedly sharp and black and their fur was mangled and torn.

They were hissing and slashing at my clanmates. A rush of panic, fear, excitement and anger, charged me with adrnaline and I ran to the nearest attacker. He was huge with black fur and was clawing at Wolfleap. I slashed at his underbelly, but I realized to my dismay that his fur was so hard and stif that I could barely make a scratch, even on his underbelly. But it was enough for him to get distracted. I kicked hard and leaped away and charged for his eyes. The weakest point would be his face where not a lot of fur is covered. That was my plan, but the rogue swiped his paw at me with startling speed and I was knocked to the ground. Wolfleap came charging to help but the rogue clamped his massive jaws on him, silnencing him forever, and forcing him to go hunting with Starclan. He jjumped back, his teeth stained red, and Wolfleap dropped to the floor, lifeless. His wound gushed blood, and in mere moments, there was a pool of blood. The other cats fought with even more energy, now charged with grief. I saw Blazepaw, near a corner, being attacked by a large she-cat. I charged, _not my apprentice you horrible mouse dung fox hearted ding bat!_ I leaped up and slashed at her pelt repeately until I drew blood. She showled and tossed me to the grounda and slashed at her underbelly. I growled with pain and I kicked her in the teeth. She yowled and lurched away, but not quick enough. I attacked her, the same time as Scorchfire and Falconwing came hurtling towards her. We snapped her neck and leapt back into battle.

"Blazepaw, stay here, get out of harm!" I yell quickly before I pounce on a huge black and yellow tabby. He was smacking Hawkeye and Hawkeye was trying to block in vain. I slashed at his eyes, and connected with the right. He howled as a slimy object slithered from his eye. When he looked back, there was a empty hole right where the eye used to be. I swallowed bile and charged again, this time with Hawkeye at my side. There were few struggles, and we quickly snapped the neck. As I got up with a sense of satsifaction, I am rammed from my flank to see a dark tabby with murderous red eyes slashing at my pelt and face. I feel the pain until my body numbs and cant feel it anymore. I stay there defeated as Hawkeye tries to slash him off.

My surroundings blur and darken and the only thing I can see clearly is the twinkling stars now venturing in the early night.

 **Okay so, I know these chapters are kinda short. Sorry, but I am busy. Also, if you want a different main character, or different warriors, or different clans, or different kits being born, or different deaths, or different leaders, or different medicine cats, r different other things, just comment please. Thanks, storyteller over and out**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

I blink and open my eyes again. There was a searing pain on my flank and when I tried to look and lick the wound, I realize I can't move my neck. With a rush of panic I decided that I was not in Starclan. Well thank Starclan for that! And I could hear muttering outside the den.

"She will heal, but will not be able to move around for a long time."

"How long are we talking about?" I recognized that voice. That was Petalwhisker. And the other cat must be Snowfall! Now I recognize her voice.

"I think two moons and she will be okay." I gasp and stuggle to get up. To my surprise, I get up. Shakily and wobbling but I get up none the less. And that is when I see the body on the ground in the center of the camp. It is Swanstar. _Did she lose all hher lives in one battle? Surely not!_ After a while I struggled to get out of the den. I see Snowfall and Petalwhisker talking. Snowfall is startled when she sees me and gasps in surprise.

"How are you walking? I clearly saw your back ripped to pieces! How can you even stand?" She starts hitting me with questions I do not understand. I wait for her to stop.

"I do not know the questions to these answers. I think it is Starclans doings."

"Really? You think Starclan did it? Why? How do you know? Did they give you a message, or maybe a warning or prophecy?" Eventually she stops asking questions and I go grieve for Swanstar and Wolfleap. She had lost two lives, after the repeated slashing from a rogue. She was already down to six lives, after the adder bite she had gotten while saving Beekit. I had a flash of worry. Chestnutheart had whitecough and was getting worse everyday. And Snowfall said that here wasn't enough tansy and catmint to keep up with the cats all leaf-bare.

After three moons of training with Blazepaw, I thought he was as good as an apprentice gets. He was becoming stronger and smarter.

"Aspentail lead a patrol near the Windclan border. Get anyone you wish. Falconwing lead a border patriol along the Shadowclan territory. And I want Rockpelt to lead a hunting patrol." It was Chestnutheart, speaking weakly. He was going to have to retire to the elders den after the strong bout of greencough he had beaten.

I was panicked. I really wanted to become leader. And everyone now realized that I would soon become deputy. I was skilled and loyal. Even I knew that. Sorry for being so cocky and selfish but it was true. And now Blazepaw was becoming a warrior in two moons. Rockpelt came up to me first and before he even asked I got up.

"I'll be near the Great Oaks meet me there with the others. Blazepaw! Go to the border patrol with Aspentail!" I race out the camp, content with feeling the bitter frost in the wind. I see a blackbird in the trees. I immidiately slither up the tree, carefull not to snap any brittle trees. A yowl pierces the air and the blackbird flies off.

I race back to camp and what greets me is a swarm of warriors crowded around the nursery. _Oh Petalwhisker must be having kits._ She was due a long time ago, and she felt normal for warrior duties. She had not shown any worry of her kits not being born until now. As I weaseled into the crowd, I could see Petalwhisker heaving.

"Okay Petalwhisker, you have around three or four kits so this is going to take a while. Please try to keep breathing and think about Aspentail." Snowfall is ppreparing her. Aspentail was yowling at the tp of his lungs scaring the prey in the Clans for moons.

Petalwhisker's back arches and tail stiffens and momentarily, there was a kit. Snowfall swiftly ripped the sac and handed the kit to Stormcloud to lick. The next one came just after and Snowfall proceeded the routine and handed the she-kit to Flowershadow. The next came after a few minutes, Petalwhisker was getting tired. Snowfall herself licked the kit until the next came.

"Come on, come on, your mother is getting tired…" Snowfall muttered to herself. At the same moment, a kit burst through and Snowfall did the routine all over. There were four kits breathing healthily.

"Keep an eye on the littlest one. She seems to be pushed out and if she is struggling, giver her some of your milk. Okay?" Snowfall said to Stormclod. The queen nodded and padded into the nursery once more.

"Hey Snowfall!" I call to the medicine cat. "Can I help you with collecting herbs? I know it is hard to find anything in leaf-bare so, and Blazepaw can help." She seemed relieved.

"Yes ofcourse you can help. All the paws we can get is great. I need to stock up on tansy, catmint, coltsfoot or yarrow. If you can find anything please bring it immdiately. You know not to grab the deathberries right? And tell Blazepaw about the deathberries. There is a ravine of them near the Shadowclan border."

I nod and race back. I had totally forgot about the hunting patrol! I raced towards the top when I bump into the patrol

"Well, well look who decided that the fun in the camp was over." Rockpelt said dryily.

"I'm sorry! I just lost track of time…" I knew that excuses would be pointless.

"Well, all you missed was an amazing catch I made" said Eagletalon, "I pounced on this huge pigeon and I dragged it down." I purred with jealousy. He was a really good warrior. There was another yowl. This time it was from Aspentail's patrol! As my other patrol warriors raced along with me, we arrived.

To see a huge badger with Stagpaw in his jaws.

I yowled in fear and anger and charge, with Rockpelt close to my tail. We launch ourselves while Aspentail was already slashing at the skin and underbelly. The badger growled and swung his massive paw at Aspentail. Aspentail saw it coming but couldn't move quick enough. Aspentail flew off, and landed with a thump on an oak tree.

I slashed at the eyes and I felt pain. I looked at my back and saw that the wounds had opened up again. Swanstar came with Chestnutheart. Their eyes flashed with fear. They did not want to fight. Swanstar was to fragile, she was recovering from the attack still and she was already down to six lives. This was the fastest any leader had lost lives in a period of time. Chestnutheart had greencough. He was too weak. How he managed to come all the way to the borderline amazed me. They launched themselves into battle without a second thought though. The badger finally snapped and crushed Stagpaw with his jaws. There was a crack and Stagpaw was dead, lifeless. Grief struck me hard. Aspentail was yowling and came back to slash with even more ferocity. Swanstar was nipping at the hindlegs, helped by Chesnutheart. Rockpelt laid near them wheezing from a blow from the badger. Thankfully, Blazepaw was there helping breaking the skin.

After a while I looked up after being knocked down, just in time to see Chesnutheart die. Great Starclan, we had not suffered so many losses in one day! Chestnutheart crashed to the floor after his neck was snapped. There was a bigger cracking sound and a tree rained down, pinning the badger and killing it. It was too late. Stagpaw and Chestnuheart were on the ground. This was too many deaths! There was never a time where so many cats died on the same moon, none the less the same day! Everyone was sad and tired but Aspentail was the one that was struck the hardest. He had lost his apprentice who would have become a warrior in less than a moon.

I felt a twinge of sadness, yet I was glad that Swanstar was not dead. If she had lost another life, the whole clan would be in panic. I helped drag Chesnutheart and saw Ferretclaw drag Stagpaw. As we neared the camp, I ambled towards Rockpelt, who was still walking with a little shake.

"Rockpelt, I think it is time for you to move to the Elders den. You are old, and you have earned your keep." I ask tentatively.

He snorts "Well, Ambersong, if you become deputy and leader I will then move to the elder's den." With that he ran into camp. Swanstar immediately climbed the high tree.

"Let all cats able to catch their own prey gather for a meeting. Today, there is some good news and bad news. The good news is that Petalwhisker has birthed four new kits. She is still deciding on their names. The bad news is that there was a badger attack today. Chestnutheart and Stagpaw has left for Starclan. Please hold vigil for them today as they have fought like they were in Lionclan, we must honor their bravery and courage." After a moment of silence, Swanstar continued, "In remeberance of Stagpaw, I look to Starclan. Copperpaw, Duskpaw, Blazepaw, Smokepaw, Beepaw, Shadepaw, and Fishpaw, please come forward."

"Ancestors in Starclan, these young apprentices still have a moon of training, however, they have fought bravely and courageously. It is only right for them to become warriors to show thanks and to remember Stagpaw. Please give us a sign if you disagree." After a moment of tense silence, "Very well. Thank you for agreeing. By the power of Starclan upon me, I give you, apprentices, your warrior names. Copperpaw, from this day forward, you will be called Coppertail. Duskpaw, from this day forward, you will be called Duskpelt. Blazepaw, from this day forward, you will be called Blazethunder. Smokepaw, from this day forward, you will be called Smokefoot. Beepaw, from this day forward you will be called Beestripe. Shadepaw, from this day forward, you will be called Shadewhisker. And Fishpaw, you will be called from this day forward, Fishpelt. May Starclan light your path to the very end."

Swanstar stood straighter and looked at the warriors. She glanced at me for a moment and addressed the crowd. "Since Chestnutheart died, I must now select a deputy. Ambersong will become the newest deputy. Please welcome her as your newest deputy."

I was finally deputy. After warm congratulations, I congratulated Blazethunder.

I was tired. But I knew that I was one step closer to becoming a leader.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Leaf-bare was finally over, and with it, the most severe bouts of greencough were gone. Petalwhisker had named her kits Shadowkit, Riverkit, Thunderkit, and Windkit.

"Rockpelt! Lead a patrol towards the Windclan territory. Choose any warrior you want. Smokefoot! Bring Beestripe with you and help Snowfall gather some herbs. Since it is the beginning of green-leaf there has to be a lot of new herbs sprouting. Coppertail, Falconwing, Shadewhisker! We are going on patrol near Shadowclan! Ferretclaw, find some warriors and get a hunting patrol out. We only have a mouse." It felt good to be deputy. I felt more responsible, more powerful. I loved how the warriors looked up to me, even the veterans like Rockpelt.

I was going to have to talk to Swanstar later, see who will be going to the Gathering tonight. And I was going to have to convince Rockpelt to finally go the unused elder's den. It was empty for so long, since not a lot of warriors made it to the age of the den.

I patrolled with my group and as I was heading back, I saw a mouse. I hunted for a few hours until the sun was dipping. I carried back the mouse and thrush I had caught and left it at the fresh kill pile. Swanstar beckoned me towards her den. I leapt and clawed and eventually reached the top.

"Yes Swanstar?" I asked.

"I want Duskpelt, Aspentail, Beestripe, Coppertail, Blazethunder, Smokefoot, Shadewhisker, Fishpelt, and Falconwing to go to the Gathering tonight. Please tell the whole crowd." I did so quickly and night fell quickly. When we headed towards the Four Trees, I saw Riverclan coming in. When I scanned the warriors, I did not see Swiftstar. In the front, Otterfur. I guessed the deputy was now leader. To my left, I saw Shadowclan and in front Foxstar looked fragile. He seemed to be on his nearly last lives, if not his last. When we finally arrived, I seeked Rosecloud and Talonflame. Harefrost was already with me, and I found out that the badger had terrorized not only our clan but also had killed Redfur of Shadowclan. I later realized that it had also killed Rosewillow and Badgerclaw from Riverclan, and had killed Morningfire from Windclan. It had terrorized every clan, and every clan was in mourning. We reached Talonflame and I heard from Weedwhisker that Rosecloud did not attend the Gathering this moon. I felt a pang of loneliness but I talked and shared tongues with Talonflame and Harefrost.

"Let the Gathering come together," called out Swanstar, "I know all the clans are in mourning for the losses that the badger had inflicted. Let us have a moment of silence for the cats who hunt in Starclan now. After the silence, she continued. "Thunderclan is strinving. Although our apprentices had a good half moon left of apprenticeship, they have become warriors for showing courage in the battle with the badger. Please welcome our newest warriors, Duskpelt, Beestripe, Smokefoot, Coppertail, Shadewhisker, Fishpelt, and Blazethunder." Murmurs of congratulations rang around the circle. "Since Chestnutheart has died, I have appointed Ambersong to become the newest deputy. We also have a new litter of kits, thanks to Petalwhisker. Their names are Riverkit, Shadowkit, Thunderkit, and Windkit." Their were hostile hisses as the name of the clans were attached to the kit names.

Foxstar called out, "You know the warrior code Swanstar. They may not become leaders as they would become as equal to the founders of the clans. We established that when we were at the hands of Riverstar the rogue. We cannot taint their names no matter what." Cats nodded and Swanstar dipped her head in respect.

"I know the warrior code. And Petalwhisker does too. She expects her kits to become the best warriors or medicine cat they can be, depending on what path they will choose." After a moment of confusion, Swanstar continued once more. "I would also like to congratulate Otterstar for becoming the newest leader of Riverclan. May Starclan light your path, and we all mourn for Swiftstar. He was a just and kind leader and we hope for the best as he joins Starclan."

Next, Foxstar told the Gathering that they had new warriors too. Toadclaw and Darkfur. After, Blazestar told they had new apprentices. Beechpaw, Pinepaw, Sprucepaw, and Oakpaw. Finally, Otterstar said his first words in the Gathering as a leader.

"I would first like to thank everyone who has helped me become the leader of Riverclan. It is a big responsibility and I know that Riverclan is mourning, but we are strong enough to defend our territory." He lifted his chin and continued. "I have also elected Rosecloud to become the newest deputy but I am sorry to say that she is under greencough at the moment. She is a strong cat however and she will beat it soon."

"The Gathering is to a close, please converse for a few moments, until we leave." Called out Foxstar.

As we came back, there was a yowl. Was there another attack? I raced towards camp, my fellow warriors at my tail. When we reached it, we did not see any creatures… except. Sigh. It was only Thunderkit and Shadowkit playing.

 **Yeah, I decided that this story is coming out way faster than I expected. I was thinking I would write ten chapters in a year but I just wrote like 10 chapters in less than a week. Proud of that, and again, if you have any more ideas of who should be leader, what should happen, and who should die, just comment and review. Thanks, storyteller over and out.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

"Psst! Ambersong! Wake up, hurry!" I hear Snowfall's urgent voice and I leap out of the den thinking that there was an attack.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Nothing is wrong, I just need to tell you something including Swanstar." She soothes me.

"Oh okay." We pad towards Swanstar's den and I see the the sun finally peeking through the clouds.

"Okay, now that I woke you and Swanstar, I will tell you what has been bothering me." She sighed and continued "I think that Petalwhisker's kits are a sign, a warning, a sight. You probably don't believe me but listen. When Riverpaw and Shadowpaw had a skirmish on the rabbit they had caught, no one paid attention to it. After all, they were just playing. But, the next day, Shadowclan and Riverclan fought over the mouse that had crossed over. Don't you think that is a coincidence? Don't talk now. I am not finished. The next thing, when Windpaw was sick, we heard that Windclan was ravaged by a disease from mice nearby. They grew stronger, just like Windpaw had grown stronger. Thunderpaw fought with Shadowclan about what the correct hunting position was. We had a skirmish with Shadowclan about hunting for mice near the border. These things can't be a coincidence. And no, Starclan did not give me a sign.. yet. I truly believe that they are a sign."

She gasped for air after that rant and I was speechless, and so was Swanstar. We both did not see these changes but I recalled these instances.

"What do you suggest we do? Thunderpaw is my apprentice, I cannot protect him to all battles. If we fight, he must fight also, or warriors will think I am showing favoritism. And I think Swanstar will agree." She was nodding along and I felt satisfaction. No matter how important the four apprentices were, Thunderpaw was still my apprentice, and apprentices become warriors who have to fight with the fear of dying.

We discussed our options and agreed to meet again once another sign came. I walked out the den. It had been nine moons since the Gathering of Petalwhisker's kits and the badger attack and when Otterstar had become leader.

Thunderpaw was my apprentice, Shadowpaw was apprentice of Ferretclaw, Windpaw was Scorchfire's and Riverpaw was Eagletalon's.

Rockpelt and Flowershadow had moved into the new Elder's den and Foxstar and Blazestar had died. Therefore, it was now Ravenstar and Owlstar. Swanstar was already down to her third to last life and Coppertail and Smokefoot had been killed by Twolegs. They came and took them away. It was leaf-bare all over again, and prey was scarce again. Thunderpaw was next to me, and we were trying to hunt a rabbit that had hid in the undergrowth of brambles.

"Thunderpaw, your tail! It's waving high, the rabbit is going to know!" I hiss at him. He was being very stubborn the past quarter moon and so he retorts.

"Ha! More likely that the rabbit is going to hear your voice and not come out for another moon!" The rabbit squeaked and burrowed deeper. We both knew that it was a lost cause and started bickering. As we approaced camp with only a blackbird we had caught earlier, we saw Aspentail's patrol coming in.

"Blazethunder, go hunt with Ferretclaw, Eagletalon, Shadwhisker and Beestripe. We need more fresh-kill." I told Blazethunder. He was feeling a little sick after the bout of whitecough he had beaten earlier. Times were good in Thunderclan and the warriors were striving. If a fox came, we would scare the dung out of them!

"Aspentail, can you please show a little technique moves with Thunderpaw? He is just not listening to me today." I plead desperately. Sometimes, the nerve of Thunderpaw get's to me.

"Okay Ambersong, but afterwards, I need to speak with you." His voice sounded grave and sound. _I wonder what happened?_ I was curious throughout, as I walked around assigning patrols and making sure everyone was okay. When Aspentail came back, I bounded towards him, my pelt itching with curiosity.

"Well, what was the thing you were going to tell me?" I asked

He sighed, "I think that I should head to the elder's den. It is cowardly for me to ask for the den, I know. And I am ashamed, trust me. But I think that my body is not going to keep on going. Please, I want permission to go to the elders den." He looked at me with hopeful eyes, but I knew. Deep down, he was still a warrior, a tired one, and a warrior that has faced the loss of two of his own apprentices dead. He was defeated, but kept going. I admired him for that.

"Ofcourse you can go to the elders den. You didn't have to ask me. You are one of our most seasoned warriors, one of our most dedicated warriors. You must rest now, and Swanstar and I will both respect that. Thank you for being such a great warrior." I bowed my head and he sighed with happiness.

"Thank you too Ambersong… Thank you so very much."

The sun was waning after a while. There was a chance of rain, judging from the clouds.

"Quickly! Hawkeye, Scorchfire, Duskpelt, Fishpelt, Shadowpaw, Riverpaw, Blazethunder and Thunderpaw, get some rest and we hunt. Rain will force prey to hide, we must catch as much as we can!"

After a few minutes, we set out to hunt as much prey as we could. I immediately saw a mouse and sneaked towards it. There was a wind that suddenly blew in the mouse's direction. The mouse squeaked and tried to hide. I pounced and tried to kill it. I landed a little to the left and swiped with my paws and tried to get a hold. It was a messy kill but I eventually killed it. The sun left and the moon rose and by the time we reached camp again, the patrol was exhausted. We had catched so much prey we all felt very accomplished however. Probably the most prey we had in a very long time.

Three voles, two squirrels, five mice, a blackbird, three thrushes, four magpies, a finch, two sparrows, and a rabbit. So much prey! The rain started to fall around dusk.

"No Shadowpaw! The squirrel is my kill! Get away. No! I said get away!" I heard Thunderpaw growling. And finally, it leapt onto Shadowpaw, who then was followed with a howl. The two cats were eventually separated, but not before Shadowpaw had gotten a bleeding wound across the muzzle.

"How could you fight another Clanmate!?" I was furious, "that is a moon of cleaning out the elder's den. You will not be allowed out the camp until all the dens are changed of moss and every bedding is the best bedding there can be. I also want you to help Snowfall and Juniperpaw with their medicine. And get mousebile. I am very disappointed in you" I scolded him hard and long.

Shadowpaw got the same treatment and so the two bickered endlessly. I was ceased with worry, because I had forgotten about Snowfall's warning. I was about to wave it away as a ridiculous idea, when the entrance rustled from the brambles and out came Eagletalon and Blazethunder…

With Shadowclan behind them, bristing with anger.

 **I am changing the name of the main character. I don't like Ambersong. So I am going to change it to Sageclaw. If you really don't like, please comment. And if you still do like Ambersong, I guess I can keep it. If you really want, please comment.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Shadowclan was stalking towards the camp, their pelts fluffed up and their tails arched. _Snowfall must be right!_ I thought with a shiver.

"Shadowclan cats, greetings, how can we help you?" I ask civilly. I did not want to fight today or spill blood.

"Prey stealers! You dare sneak all the way to the camp just to find a measly magpie? You dare hunt in our terriotry and after you are done, you let it rot to crowfood? Do not lie Sageclaw, I smelled Thunderclan and the magpie was reeking with the scent. You have invaded our terriotry. I we will have to take yours too!" This was Sparrowheart spitting nonsense.

"We did not take any prey!" I hissed back, "There is no way we would have been able to hunt in the dark shadows of your territory!"

"I guess it is a fight you are asking for? Because Shadowclan is not scared!"

"What is going on here?" Swanstar finally came out, looking frailer than ever. She was old when she first became leader and now, after a couple of seasons as she had ovecome obstacles, she was weak. She shakily leapt down and confronted the attackers.

"We never did steal prey. We are so busy trying to catch our own prey and protect our own terriotry, you think we have time to steal your prey? You must be patrolling and hunting also. You would have surely seen the invaders. I cannot explain to why Thunderclan scent is there. You must have been confused."

They hissed and snarled. "You think we are afraid to attack you? I told you, you invaded our prey, therefore, we invade your prey!" said Waspwing. I finally looked at the group. A formidable group, maybe even the entire clan. Waspwing, Sparrowheart, Flamefire, Acornpelt, Darkfur, Sunheart, Toadclaw, Willowfur, Snakefrost, and Gingercloud. _At least Harefrost is not here._

"Never," Swanstar started bristling, "will I willingly give our prey to scum who blame others for a rotten magpie!"

"Fine!" The cats started leaping towards the Thunderclan warriors that lay bristling in wait.

Little did they know, we had Ferretclaw, Eagletalon, Hawkeye, Falconwing and Riverpaw sneak behind the undergrowth and leap as a ambush attack. I leapt on Acornpelt, his eyes murderous. He leapt and scratched at me as we collided in midair. I nipped at his hind legs as he was disoriented from the fall, after he leapt and bit me in the ear. Agony tore through me and I leapt up and bashed his jaw upwards. He howled in pain and let go.

Flamefire came over with his claws unsheathed and clawed me away from tearing up Acornpelt. He slashed at my underbelly and decided to tear my muzzle. At that moment, Harefrost, Ravenstar, Poppyflower, and Birdsong lept and joined the mix. Apparently, they had the same idea as us.

The fight continued and as cats dropped and screeched and walied, finally, the death came. I saw Swanstar battling Sparrowheart when Swanstar finally slashed at the pelt and Acornpelt, enraged, flew and crushed his teeth into Swanstar. Swanstar did not have time to even speak or make a sound, she fell to the ground. _Can Starclan heal a wound like that?_ I thought worriedly. I saw Swanstar twitch and lie still. Blood pooled around her and arubtly stopped. After a moment of silence, Acornpelt hissed.

"It was not my fault. She is a filthy prey stealer!"

"Hush Acornpelt. Battles are necessary yet a death is still grave." Murmured Ravenstar. After a few moments, Swanstar gasped backed to life, shaking slightly.

"This battle was pointless. I am sorry that you had found a rotten magpie, we will return a magpie, if that is what you wish." I said. I knew this skirmish was not worth Swanstar losing her seventh life.

Ravenstar nodded. The leader was young yet he found wisdom in my words.

As the Shadowclan cats retreated back to their terriotory, I went up to Swanstar. She looked very weak, standing on her last legs.

"What happened? You seemed weaker than most of the times…" I asked.

"Starclan could not save me in time. I lost two lives from that battle. Yes Sageclaw, I have only one life left."

I was left in horror. Swanstar was already on her last life!


	14. Update forest info part 2

Thunderclan:

Leader: Swanstar – one life

Deputy: Ambersong

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Medicine Cat: Snowfall

Apprentice: Juniperpaw

Warriors:

Duskpelt

Scorchfire

Apprentice: Windpaw

Beestripe

Falconwing

Hawkeye

Shadewhisker

Eagletalon

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Fishpelt

Ferretclaw

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Blazethunder

Queens:

Stormcloud: Firekit, Cinderkit, Ashkit

Elders

Flowershadow

Aspentail

Rockpelt

Shadowclan:

Leader: Ravenstar 8 lives

Deputy: Sparrowheart

Medicine Cat: Lilypad

Apprentice: Seedpaw

Apprentice:

Warriors:

Waspwing

Flamefire

Acornpelt

Darkfur

Sunheart

Toadclaw

Poppyflower

Willowfur

Cloverstream

Snakefrost

Harefrost

Gingercloud

Birdsong

Queens:

Cloverstream: Jaggedkit, Molekit

Riverclan:

Leader: Otterstar – 9 lives

Deputy: Rosecloud

Medicine Cat: Cloudberry

Warriors:

Sleekfur

Rainstorm

Pebblefoot

Robinwing

Streampelt

Breezewhisker

Weedwhisker

Beavertail

Elders

Pearfur

Queens:

Frostwhisker: Spiderkit, Thistlekit

Windclan:

Leader: Owlstar 8 lives

Deputy: Talonflame

Medicine Cat: Goldenpool

Warriors:

Beechpelt

Sootpelt

Pinewhisker

Duskstorm

Oakheart

Smokeshadow

Sprucetail

Applefur

Nightflower

Queens:

Applefur – Dustkit, Moonkit, Shinekit, Swirlkit.

Elders

Brightnight


End file.
